User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 10--"The Creature Room"
SPOILERS All right, well, The Creature Room won for the room people wanted to see Olympia go to! Me, I voted for the Trophy Room because it was either a meeting spot for Ms. O to give the main agents problems, or it was used as part of scenery and a shortcut of sorts to the main room. I mean, granted, we did get a little bit of exposition in A Fistful of Fruit Juice but that's NOT ENOUGH FOR ME TO FIND OUT WHAT ALL DEM DERE TROPHIES ARE OKAY (*ahem*) Well, anyway, let's get started! --'WEEEEELLLLL HI ORCHID WHAT ARE YOU DOING ''DID YOU KILL OLYMPIA' --Well naturally her term for oddballs is Shermans. --Could the producers put anything ''more distracting in the background? (Look, I know I said I was a foreground watcher, but this is ridiculous.) --"Today is the day." "THE FOUR DAYS BEFORE MARTIN LUTHER KING JR." DAY?! --Yeah, Olympia, get your butt up off that chair so you won't get blood clots. Trust me, I've heard stories. --There is no right way to pronounce "data", believe it or not I'M WALKIN' ON AIR I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FEEL SO FREE-EE-EE --... ... Excuse me a moment (*off-camera and in the background*) YOU PEOPLE SORELY DISAPPOINT ME YOU KNOW THAT HOW DID THE TROPHY ROOM GET 7,000 VOTES AND THE OTHERS GOT SO MUCH HIGHER YOU KNOW I THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED WORLD-BUILDING BUT NOOOOO YOU DON'T WANT THAT WHY GOD WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN I WILL SMACK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T VOTE FOR TROPHY ROOM ON THE FACE CHEEK I SWEAR-'' (*brief intermission and color bars*) (*comes back up huffing and puffing with face red and a notebook in hand*) '''I MEAN IT (another reminder I should make this a video series, and also, I am a smol and will not whack u) --Now we know what Olympia does when the cameras are off and not on her. --"So fiiiiired up" in that tone can easily be taken out of context and applied in the most vulgar way possible which I will not delve into thanks --Wait, okay, first of all, I thought only that blue-ish creature thing was in there?! And second, if we have Skunk Bats and Invisi-bats...ARE WE GETTING VAMPIRE FRUIT BATS NEXT?! --Olympia apparently doesn't know what the word "invisible" means. *OddSins ding* --You have to wonder if the door was open when Ocean let him go... -'I NEED THAT CAT CARRIER NOW' '''''PBS MAKE IT HAPPEN MAN --The World's Smallest Cow™ apparently needs a cat carrier...for reasons? --Olympia fakes blindness. *another OddSins ding* --Excuse me while I go craft a song about flying invisible small cows... --"I'm sensing a theme here, and I'd like to break it." (*makes disapproving "no" face) --Ocean apparently doesn't have good reflexes if he yells something along the lines of "NO DON'T TOUCH THAT" milliseconds before she touches it. --Hey, it's like that legit glowing cat I saw all those years ago, but now it's a turtle! --I find it funny that unlike all the other times agents have appeared onscreen not in their original form (i.e., invisible, cartoon, etc.), Olympia's acting doesn't seem like a voiceover. --"It wasn't a turtle. It was an invisible shell on its back." You mean it is a turtle, just with an invisible shell? --Olympia decides to cut this video short because invisibility. (*and yet another OddSins ding*) --'ALL RIIIIIIIGHT NOW WE KNOW IT'S KEEP ON KEEPIN' ODD AND NOT KEEP ON KEEPIN' ON AHAHAHA' --We don't get one of those fun SpongeBob SquarePants time period transitions? --(*Olympia advertises Creature Duty™ game*) (*Fluttershy scream*) (*head poofs on-screen*) (*EXTREME PINKIE PIE SCREAMING THAT BREAKS ALL YOUR GLASS*) --(*head floats across screen*) (*FRANTIC SCRAMBLING FOR THE Fno oddKING FRONT DOOR AND ALSO SCREAMING INTENSIFIES 1,000,000%*) ---- Well, that's it! IMO it wasn't too eventful if you don't count the floating head. I'm surprised she didn't cover MLK Day considering that it's this Monday and also diversity. But oh well. See you all next week, keep on keepin' odd! "Olympia and Oprah are both just floating necks and heads. *ding* Category:Blog posts